brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c18s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 17 Chapter 18 of 75 Little Luna And Nice Celestia chapter 19 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Twilight Sparkle was up until morning, worrying, when Rainbow Dash burst into their room, looking amazed and thrilled and stupefied all at once. She hurriedly woke everypony up, her mane frazzled and her eyes wide, excitement visibly pulsing through her body as she exclaimed: "They did it! They really, really did it!" And, to the amazement of Twilight, her friends, and most of Canterlot – including both stunned Princesses – Scrivener and Luna had indeed done what they had promised. Rainbow Dash had shown them the hive, already impressed simply by the fact Luna could easily magic wings onto Scrivener and the earth pony was able to fly with them through the air as well as any Pegasus... but then she had simply been stunned, the trip going from what she expected to be a quick look-see like a watered-down Daring Do adventure, to a battle like she had never imagined as Luna and Scrivy had simply traded a look, then shot straight down for the enormous, pulsating hive of honeycombed black and green wax, wood, and muck. And now, here the two stood, Luna Brynhild looking absurdly pleased with herself and one hoof resting on top of a drooling, broken Chrysalis who looked as if she had been stampeded by a herd of angry dragons. Scrivener and Luna were both covered in cuts, abrasions, and burns of their own, but even as Luna rubbed absently at a large acid scour on her cheek, she said cheerfully: "'Twas a little less difficult than I expected. To be fair, the creatures did not expect our attack. To be fairer, I think they expected even less for me to set the hive aflame whilst we were still inside it." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna only stared down with amazement at Chrysalis, as the Changeling Queen twitched weakly, obviously not aware of where she was. The Princesses traded looks, and then Celestia finally turned her eyes forwards, asking finally: "How?" And Luna grinned widely as she recounted the story: smashing through the upper wall of the hive, roaring furiously, the Changelings shocked that their hive had been attacked. The winged unicorn had driven immediately for the heart of the hive, the two plowing through all resistance in their way and simply blowing up walls and barriers when they couldn't push further forwards. From the reckless, overzealous abuse of magic, the paper and wax walls had begun to burn with a myriad of flames: animal wildfire, spirit-consuming blue flames, and awful, poisonous green fires from the chemicals and poisonous blood that pumped through the walls of the awful monster nest. They had found Chrysalis in her throne room at the heart of the hive: she had sent hypnotized ponies at them, Changeling bodyguards mixed into their ranks. Out of every nook and crevice, thralls, drones, warriors and enormous, personal bodyguards of Chrysalis had begun to swarm in, but the two had expected this as Chrysalis tried to stay back out of the fray, shouting orders... that was, until Luna had set the floor aflame. As blue and green flames danced around them, Changelings had scattered, thralls had been driven back, the enemy had turned its attention to trying to save their burning home and pull Chrysalis to safety... but the distraction and confusion had been more than enough to let Luna get in close. And close combat was where she excelled, as she had quickly demonstrated by ripping her way through Chrysalis's warriors, before engaging the Queen herself near the end of her long escape tunnel. Chrysalis fed off their emotions even as they fought her, off their boundless love for one-another: but Scrivener and Luna had more than just 'love' fueling them. They had everything from raw stubbornness to hardened discipline, and even though Chrysalis had been able to strain and hold off Luna's vicious magical onslaught, she had little defense against the pummeling she received after failing to realize the two were simply trying to get in close. They had eventually blown the Queen out of her own hive, tied her up, and dragged her off as the Changelings had buzzed wildly around, calling weakly for their leader, torn between pursuing her and trying to salvage what remained of their broken home. And now, here they were, triumphant in return as Luna Brynhild looked up at the Princesses and finished calmly: "Now either release the broken the creature or imprison her in some fitting place for her kind. Either way, I shan't complain... as it is, I must admit I feel a little bad now that all is said and done. I had the element of surprise, and superior numbers mattered little inside the hive: they could not surround me in the narrow tunnels properly, and even less so once the place began to burn. Aye, I was a Valkyrie. Stepping upon bugs." She stomped firmly on Chrysalis to accent this, and the Changeling Queen wheezed loudly, her eyes bulging open and a bit of sense returning to them as she looked brokenly up, then gritted her teeth at the sight of Celestia and Luna, whispering: "Are you happy now, Princess Celestia? You burned my babies... you ruined my home. All we did, we did to feed..." "Oh cease thy whimpering and pleading, thou art annoying and as vicious as any bug." Luna Brynhild scolded, stomping a hoof against her again, and Chrysalis wheezed before looking over her shoulder at the armored mare... then slowly, creakily turning her eyes to Princess Luna as she saw the resemblance, paling and mouth working wordlessly. "Oh aye, worry not. I am merely a visitor from a much-nastier world. Fear not, thou, Chrysalis, I shall bear some new scars and new memories from my attack upon thy home... I particularly enjoyed the giant beetle-like monstrosities thou had at thy beck and call. 'Tis too bad their underbellies were so soft. My own beetle may be smaller, but he is hardy his whole body 'round." "Thank you, Luna." Scrivener said dryly, and then he looked calmly up at the Princesses, bowing his head politely to them. "To make up for what we did yesterday, fighting your forces and all. Luna and I don't like to leave a nation in trouble, even less any version of Equestria... and both of us feel very strongly that love... love is not something that should be tampered with. We're also very good at charging into the face of certain death like idiots and yet still finding a way to pull through." Celestia smiled a little at this as she and Princess Luna traded another look, and then the ivory equine looked down and said quietly: "Queen Chrysalis. You have attacked Canterlot on more than one occasion, and caused chaos and mischief throughout Equestria. Your actions cannot and will not go unpunished... but laying here before me as you are, miserable, beaten... I can't help but feel sorry for you. Guards, please escort her to the dungeon and place her in a cell. Make sure the guards on duty know that she is a Changeling, and that she may attempt to confuse those around her. "I already know your Changelings will undoubtedly attempt to attack and free you, Chrysalis. But we know how to defend ourselves against them, how to sense them now. This time, we won't let you get away." Celestia said quietly, straightening and looking down at her... yet not without sympathy in her eyes. "Take her away." Chrysalis only mumbled, not fighting as a platoon of soldiers picked up the tied-up Changeling Queen to drag her away, and the Princesses both gazed quietly towards Luna Brynhild as she grinned cheerfully, before the younger, gentler-looking Luna of this layer of reality asked quietly: "How did I... did you... become so strong? Strong enough to not only hold us off in what was almost play, but strong enough to destroy the Changelings and their hive..." "As I have said, we come from... a more violent layer. To thee, I am sure, Chrysalis is a force to be feared, and had I underestimated her or the strength or numbers of her home, I am sure that Scrivener and I would have become a fine breakfast for her and her minions." Luna replied quietly, toning down a little as she smiled a bit. "But I have fought demons. I have fought self-proclaimed goddesses. I have even embattled a Jötnar and his fearsome pets. 'Tis all simply... perspective, my friends. Besides... one day, perhaps, I will find a layer where even I may seem as tame as a kitten compared to those who reside within... although I sincerely hope that I never do, of course. I do not like being tame nor weak." Scrivener smiled a little over at his soulmate, and there was silence for a few moments before Celestia shook her head slowly, saying softly: "I do not believe you could ever be weak, Luna Brynhild. And again... it looks as if we owe you our thanks." "Then thou may thank me by aiding me in placing the anchor today beneath Canterlot. Preferably in a pool of water, whether natural or not, to aid in keeping it out of lurking claws." Luna Brynhild replied firmly, and the Princesses smiled and nodded, the air visibly lightening as ponies continued to stare in amazement at this newcomer to their world, marveling over the feats of power this warrior from another layer and her poet husband had already accomplished. Category:Transcript Category:Story